A vehicle construction having a convertible roof, which is displaceable between a closed position spanning a vehicle interior and an uncovered position uncovering the vehicle interior to the top, is known, for example, from the document DE 199 39 724 C1. Said convertible roof comprises a rear roof cassette, which limits a folding roof portion in the rear, which portion can be unfolded or advanced as far as to a front apron of the vehicle for spanning a vehicle interior. For displacing the folding roof into the uncovered position, the same is accommodated by the roof cassette, which can then be stored in a rear storage space by means of pivoting.
Usually, convertible roofs that can be folded are provided with a linkage, which comprises one link arrangement respectively on both sides relative to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the vehicle construction, said link arrangement being pivotably mounted at a main bearing that is fixed relative to the vehicle construction. The main bearing that is fixed relative to the vehicle construction is usually arranged in the rear storage space.
Furthermore, it is known to provide a vehicle construction, which is provided with a convertible roof that is displaceable and with a roll cage which comprises one roll bar respectively on both sides relative to the vertical longitudinal center plane of the vehicle construction, said roll bar extending in the vehicle longitudinal direction. Said roll bars are connected to one another by means of transverse struts. The roll cage serves as a protection for the passengers if the respective vehicle overturns in an accident.
It is further known to provide a vehicle, which is equipped with a roll cage and with a convertible roof that is displaceable. Here, the convertible roof is fixed to the roll cage with its main bearings, namely at the roll bars that extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction on the side thereof facing the longitudinal center plane of the vehicle construction. This is a disadvantage in respect of the possible design and of the arrangement of the roll cage. Furthermore, in the closed position of the convertible roof, too, large parts of the storage space are filled by the convertible roof or by the main bearings of the convertible roof and by the linkage, which is, in turn, at the expense of a possible loading space.